Nyquist rate
signal as a function of frequency|right|240px]] In signal processing, the Nyquist rate is two times the bandwidth of a bandlimited signal or a bandlimited channel. This term is used to mean two different things under two different circumstances: as a lower bound for the sample rate for alias-free signal sampling, and as an upper bound for the signaling rate across a bandwidth-limited channel such as a telegraph line. Nyquist rate relative to sampling The Nyquist rate is the minimum sampling rate required to avoid aliasing, equal to twice the highest frequency contained within the signal. : f_N \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ 2 B\, where B\, is the highest frequency at which the signal can have nonzero energy. To avoid aliasing, the sampling rate must exceed the Nyquist rate: : f_S > f_N\, . To avoid aliasing, the bandwidth must be considered to be the upper frequency limit of a baseband signal. Bandpass sampling signals must be sampled at at least twice the frequency of the highest frequency component of the bandpass signal in order to avoid aliasing. However, it is typical to use aliasing to advantage, to allow sampling of bandpass signals at rates as low as 2B, where B is the bandwidth of the bandpass signal. An alternative is to mix (heterodyne) the bandpass signals down to baseband, and sample there in the usual way; in this case, the baseband bandwidth can be as low as B/2 in the case of symmetric signals such as amplitude modulation, so the sampling rate can be as low as B in such cases. Nyquist rate relative to signaling Long before Harry Nyquist had his name associated with sampling, the term Nyquist rate was used differently, with a meaning closer to what Nyquist actually studied. Quoting Harold S. Black's 1953 book Modulation Theory, in the section Nyquist Interval of the opening chapter Historical Background: :"If the essential frequency range is limited to B'' cycles per second, 2''B was given by Nyquist as the maximum number of code elements per second that could be unambiguously resolved, assuming the peak interference is less half a quantum step. This rate is generally referred to as signaling at the Nyquist rate and 1/(2''B'') has been termed a Nyquist interval." (bold added for emphasis; italics as in the original) According to the OED, this may be the origin of the term Nyquist rate.Black, H. S., Modulation Theory, v. 65, 1953, cited in OED Nyquist's famous 1928 paper was a study on how many pulses (code elements) could be transmitted per second, and recovered, through a channel of limited bandwidth. Signaling at the Nyquist rate meant putting as many code pulses through a telegraph channel as its bandwidth would allow. Shannon used Nyquist's approach when he proved the sampling theorem in 1948, but Nyquist did not work on sampling per se. Black's later chapter on "The Sampling Principle" does give Nyquist some of the credit for some relevant math: :"Nyquist (1928) pointed out that, if the function is substantially limited to the time interval T'', 2''BT values are sufficient to specify the function, basing his conclusions on a Fourier series representation of the function over the time interval T''." See also *Harry Nyquist *Nyquist–Shannon sampling theorem *Sampling frequency *Nyquist frequency — The Nyquist rate is defined differently from the ''Nyquist frequency, which is the frequency equal to half the sampling rate of a sampling system, and is not a property of a signal. *Nyquist ISI criterion References Category:Digital signal processing Category:Telecommunication theory